


The Night Before

by delediers



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, bottom!eric, they're so in love, top!Dele
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delediers/pseuds/delediers
Summary: Basically what happened after the match with Colombia.





	The Night Before

The moment Eric Dier scores the penalty, everything around them erupts. They all run towards him, jump on top of each other, a pile of English joy. They’re hugging, congratulating each other and taking congratulations from others. The “penalty curse” is finally broken.

Minutes later, when some of the excitement has died down, they head for the post match interviews. Eric sees Dele walking towards him and smiles. He practically jumps in his arms and wraps his hands around Eric.

Eric realizes that somewhere among the chaos, he took of his sweaty shirt so he's wearing nothing from the waist up. He's not cold but he shivers when Dele’s hands touch his naked back.

Dele notices and he removes the shirt he's wearing over his red England shirt with the number “20” and gives it to Eric, scolding him about how he might catch a cold.  
  
Later, when it’s all said and done and they have to head back to their hotel, Dele sits next to Eric on the bus, who cannot shut up about the game and watching it from the bench and how he felt when he substituted him and how nervous he was to take the final penalty. And Dele listens to all of it with a goofy grin on his face. He loves seeing Eric so happy and energetic.

When they get to the hotel, after a long night of celebrations and drinking, they bid everyone goodnight and head to their rooms. They don’t usually drink but it was a very special occasion.

After a long shower, Dele finally lies down on his bed but the thoughts in his head, mixed with the alcohol, won't let him sleep. He thinks about the match, he thinks about the next one with Sweden, he thinks about Eric’s penalty, he thinks about Eric, shirtless, holding him in his arms-

A notification interrupts his thoughts. It's a text from Eric.

 

_Are you up?_

 

_Yes._

 

_Come over._

 

_You come over idiot_

 

_Lol_

  
He gets out of bed to go to Eric’s room, desperately trying to erase the feeling of Eric’s skin on his fingers. He blames it on the alcohol. Yes, that’s it. There's no way he would be thinking about all of this if he wasn’t slightly drunk.

  
That's a lie. He's had those thoughts before. In fact, he thinks about his best friend almost every day. He just chooses to ignore it, pretend it's not there. He doesn’t wanna ruin things between them.

When he opens the door to his room, however, Eric is standing in front of him.

“Hi.”

His expression is neutral. He stares at Dele for a while, then pushes him in the room and closes the door behind him. He grabs Dele’s face in his hands and places a kiss on his lips. Dele’s eyes widen in surprise. He pulls away and looks at Eric but his eyes are looking anywhere but at him.

“I-I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have done that”, he whispered. He finally looked up at Dele. They were standing in the middle of the room, both silent, looking into each others' eyes. And this time, Dele knew it wasn't the alcohol when he kissed Eric.

  
At first it was slow and soft but then he felt as if his insides were on fire when Eric slid his tongue inside his mouth and found his. Dele started pushing Eric towards the bed until he fell with his back on the mattress. He climbed on top of him and started kissing him everywhere, while his hands roamed over his torso.

“Wait, wait.”, he croaked. “Are we… are we really doing this?”, he said looking into Dele’s eyes.

“I’m confused. I thought you wanted this.”

“I do. But do you? Because I don’t want you to regret this and hate me.”

Dele looked at him and smiled. “I couldn't hate you if I tried.”

He caressed Eric’s cheek and placed a kiss on his forehead.

  
“I love you…”, he whispered.

He wasn’t sure if Eric heard him because he didn’t say anything for a few seconds. Maybe it was too much, saying I love you so soon. Dele started to panic and tried to get off of Eric’s lap but Eric pulled him back in.

“I love you, too”, he said after a few moments.

They were doing this, after all. Whatever “this” was.

They didn’t need words to communicate. That was all the answer Dele needed. Their clothes were on the floor in seconds and they were both in their underwear. Dele wanted to touch every inch of Eric’s body. His kisses and touches were insatiable, his hands trembling with excitement.

“Slow down, okay? We have all the time in the world.”

  
Dele nodded in the dark and he started leaving kisses on his chest, his tongue playing with the blonde’s nipples, his hands softly touching his thighs. He left a trail of wetness on Eric’s torso, all the way down his stomach. He palmed him over his briefs and then slowly, painfully slowly, removed them. When he took Eric’s cock in his mouth, he heard a moan escape his lips and it was the most erotic sound he had ever heard. He wanted to hear more of it, so he started teasing him, licking him up and rubbing the sensitive tip with his thumb. Eric’s hands moved towards Dele’s hair, fingers pulling on his curls, begging for more. And then...

“I want you to fuck me.”

Even the words almost sent Dele over the edge. God, does he want that. He wants it more than he can imagine. But he promised to take it slow.

He places a kiss on the inside of Eric’s thigh, and it's just the right spot because he feels Eric’s entire body shake.

Dele takes off his own briefs. Now they're both completely naked, no secrets left between them, no boundaries. There's just love and passion and he can feel it consume him.

  
He asks Eric to turn around and he quickly complies. He knows he has a condom somewhere but no lube so he has to improvise. Not that it bothers him. On the contrary.

He can tell that Eric is shocked when he feels his tongue inside him, licking and teasing and opening him up. But he doesn’t protest. He props himself up to make it easier for Dele to reach that spot. And he does. With his tongue and then with his finger. Eric moans in pleasure, begging him for more and more and more.

“I’m ready. Please”, he whispers.

He lays Eric on his back and puts a kiss on the tip of his cock. Eric squirms beneath him. He rolls the condom on his own hard cock with shaky hands.

  
The anticipation is growing for both of them and Dele doesn’t wanna wait another second so he slides himself inside.

At first, it leaves them both breathless. He asks Eric if he’s okay, if it hurts, but he says it’s perfect. It feels perfect to him, too. He starts moving in a slow rhythm. They're both very close, he can feel it. Eric begs him to go faster and faster and even faster.

Dele lowers his body down on Eric, he wants to feel as close to him as possible. He kisses him and puts one hand between them to stroke his cock. It really is perfect.  
  
Eric comes first and the image of his eyes rolling back and the sound of him panting and groaning with pleasure sends Dele over the edge. He sticks his forehead onto Eric’s, trying to catch his breath. He kisses him softly and Eric smiles into the kiss. Then he moves his tongue down Eric’s chest, licking the cum off his abs, his eyes never leaving Eric’s. He’s never experienced anything as erotic as this.

He rolls off of Eric and lies next to him, curled up on his chest. He feels Eric’s fingers in his hair, stroking them.

None of them says anything. What they feel is beyond words. They'll need words tomorrow but for now, they just lie there until they fall asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> That hug thing at the beginning and Dele giving Eric his shirt actually happened and they even showed it in the big screen. I was screaming.


End file.
